Hourglass
by Lizard Breath Writes
Summary: Gem Twinkle has been crushing on Spike for years. However, she has a condition that will soon take over her body and kill her outside in. It's called The Stain, and it currently has no cure. But she's determined to confess to Spike before she dies, of course with help from her wingmare Skyward Hearts. Warning: OC Death, Slight Gore, OC/Canon, interbreed dating.


She was sobbing so hard that she could probably have made a river, far too deep to make a bridge over. She just couldn't control it, head in hooves, screeching, mourning, tears polishing the tile floor with a watery shine, soon being licked up by her pet ferret, Eosin. She had just been diagnosed with one of the most rare, and not to mention deadly diseases in the entirety of Equestria. The Stain. The purple mark on her left ear, soon to grow over her luxurious green fur and her amethyst cutie mark, and then.. And then! _'I can't do this!'_ She thought, making choking noises and sobbing to her little heart's content.

This was horrible! How was she supposed to confess to Spike now? She had been infatuated with the librarians reptilian assistant since the minute they first stepped onto Ponyville ground. Although she went to school, she sneakily followed him as much as possible. Yeah, yeah, she knew it was creepy, but she couldn't resist! '_What do I do, WHAT DO I DO?'_ She thought, when all of a sudden the metaphorical light-bulb struck with a zing. _'Maybe, just maybe..'_

"You want me to _WHAT_?" Knitter Needle screamed as her green eyes widened to the size of the Carousel Boutique next door. She shivered, clutching her scarlet coat. "Jeez, Gem-my." She cooed, calming down."This is pretty big for you! I mean, making a role-play character to cosplay, and then making ME, ME of all ponies, go and make the cosplay for you! I mean, I may have a knack for knitting, it does run in the family, and, heck, it's in my NAME! My cutie mark! " A loud screaming, distressed, yet, concerned, blared through the phone. "... Ugh, fine I'll do it. But I gotta jet to Rarity's boutique so I can get the material! Ciao!" She dropped her tin can telephone and ran into the Boutique.

"RARITY!" Two people called, one being Knitter Needle, and the other being Spike. They looked at each other as if both were strangers they had never known in their lives. She leaned down to the dragon and whispered in his ear. "Hey, you know Gem Twinkle?" He nodded, looking confused. "She has.." Knitter leaned closer. "The Stain." He nearly jumped out of his skin.

"SHE HAS WHAT?" He screeched. "Yeah, that's what I said! Cause I was like-" She gasped extremely loud. "-and then she said, 'Yeah, I KNOW! This sucks right? Because I wanted to tell Spike that I-!' Oh I shouldn't tell you that part but..." The rapid amount of words that were coming out of her mouth rivaled that of Pinkie Pie, but you know, that's impossible.

Rarity whipped her head toward the door, spotting the two. "Knit, anything you need, darling?" She asked, looking at her good neighbor. More importantly, her flank. She now sported a cutie mark of two needles crossed over each other, making a heart out of red thread. "My largest congratulations, Knit! You got your cutie mark! Did you throw a Cutieceañera?"

Knit blushed, looking down. "Um, no. Since Diamond Tiara would probably mess it up by showing up. That bucking-" She almost yelled, but Rarity smacked her hoof onto Knitter Needle's mouth. She was always quite the mother to Knitter, seeing as the filly's parents were always on business trips. _'Business trips my hoof.'_ Thought Rarity.

"Where did you learn that écœurant language?" She screeched, adding a French word to show emphasis. This was unlike anything the scarlet coated mare had ever done. Perhaps she needed some scolding soon. The green haired mare turned redder than her coat and muttered an apology, fidgeting her hooves. "Miss Knitter Needle, are you perhaps_ hiding something_?" She asked, flashing a devious grin.

"No! I'm definitely not hiding anything!" She broke out in sweat in an all out wet party, her hair wet from perspiration.

Spike was extremely confused.

Knitter whispered some words into Rarity's ear in French, as she was from Paris, Prance. She was always very shy about her French and fumbles with it constantly, stuttering a few simple sentences in the mare's ear. Spike could hear a "desole" and his name a few times, and maybe Gem Twinkle.

Rarity was extremely surprised. She almost fainted, but kept her ground (although there was almost no ground to stand on). "So, let me get this straight. Gem Twinkle wants you to make her a costume so she may ruse and attract Spike, because she's about to die because of The Stain?"

"She wha-?" Spike asked, jutting his metaphorical snout where it shouldn't be. "I heard my name, so I should know!"

They looked at each other, and stared at Spike. Knitter Needle opened her mouth to speak, but then a figure bust through the door, battered and bruised...

* * *

A:N/ OH MAN ITS ABOUT TO GO DOWN.

EDIT: Fixed up the dialogue and formatting, took away some French and just spiffied it up, basically!  
Expect the following:

A new chapter of HOURGLASS

A new story called BLOOMING LOVE

and...

A second new story called CARNIVAL

All of the new stories include atleast one of the CMC, so look forward to it!

Also, SO

MUCH

SHIPPING.


End file.
